Royal heritage
by make your mind up
Summary: Bella has three siblings and are the rightful heir to the Volturi throne. How did she get here? EB RE AJ CE
1. Chapter 1

Ever since i turned into a vampire (again). life's been sweet i guess. No harm has come to my family. I was loving my immortal life so far. It's been what? Three years already. I feel magnificant. Edward feels the same as well.

But i had a feeling all great parts of our lives must end at some point right? We can't all have the perfect happily ever after. Especially me. I know for a fact that i am very far away from my happily ever after. I guess you want me to explain the again part right?

You see i wasn't actually born in this century. I was born in 1401. I'm not exactly who Edward thought i was. Oh no, i was somebody bigger than ever. Along with my three siblings of course, well we were suppose to.

Remember when i went to Volterra to save Edward's gorgeous ass? There was a reason i instantly went to go to Italy. Of course i wanted to save my husband but i had to see how Aro was controlling things, after my parent's reign.

Let me explain. You see decades ago, my mother and father saw that vampires had no idea what to do. My mother was human at the time. They were being outcasts. So my parents created a group that helped vampires learn to co-operate with mortals. Everyone was happy with our leading. Everybody was respected. Killings were a minimum. When they did happen, the vampires asked for forgivnance and did everything they could to help the victims family. It was calming. Word got around the world and people heard of us. They followed in our footsteps. Vampires were often known as the most famous and generous back then. Of course humans knew about vampires. yet, they still relied on our help. They loved vampires.

Things went well for awhile. Then we were born. Of course my mother turned into a vampire because she was concieving half vamps. Yes, i'm half vampire. Bet you didn't see that one coming huh?

anyways, yeah i'm just like my daughter. But i have more power. My three siblings and i are quadruplets. But we look nothing a like. I have the power to block minds and control what people see me like. I let my family see my true self. Others see me as a blonde, red head or other things. Don't want to get into detail.

My sister, Bianca, she can see the future. She's the youngest.

My brother, Carter, he can see the past. Second eldest.

My eldest brother is Craig. He can place images in your head and control your mind. He's the eldest.

Yeah, i'm the third.

Back to story time. Aro was the current secretary at Volterra. My mother and father adored him. Bianca and I did not. You'll figure out why later on. Only me and Bianca know this secret, cause we lived it.

Aro helped us with everything, things were working out smoothly at our place. I adored life then. I still love life now, but c;mon palace life rules. Anyways, one day Aro came barging into a meeting mother and father were having and begged them to turn him into a vampire. Of course, my parents being totally blind at the time decided to grant him immortality. Bianca and I despised the decision, but Carter and Craig were all for it. Once Aro turned into a vampire, he disappeared.

We searched all day and night, considering they don't have to sleep. So we kept looking. Mom and Dad quit the search one night in regret of never finding their 'lost friend'. Lost as if.

That very night is a night i so very regret. While my siblings and i were sleeping we heard crashes and a screams. We were 15 at the time. In human years. But older in vampire. That night we all ran out of bed to see what was going on. What we saw was something that would never get out of my mind for the longest time. Both my parents, dead, in the highest fire. With two masked figures, dancing around it. It was that moment when everything changed.

Guards took us away from there and seperated us in case of enemies looking for us. Bianca went to New York. Carter went to California. Craig went to Phili. Why they went there i would never know. At the exact moment we fled, Aro returned and took his place as rightful ruler. Bianca, Carter, Craig and i were outraged knowing that he killed our parents along with one other stupid vampire.

I didn't know what was happening at my home, all i know was that years passed and I met Edward and fell in love. Of course Edward told me he was a vampire. I still can't believe he didn't know i was a half vampire back then. Oh well. I haven't heard from my siblings ever since. When Edward explained to me who the Volturi was, i acted dumb. Of course i knew who they were. They are family. Well were. When he left, i almost died. Of course i had my friend Jacob. But when i went to go save him, i did this to see how things have changed. They have. Aro expanded. He changed the entire vampire world, nothing waqs peaceful anymore.

I changed my appearance in Aro's mind, to disguise my true self, in case he recognized me. He saw me as a blond.

After that i kept worrying he would find me. But he didn't. None of my siblings were hurt. No one was injured. We're all fine.

But i will still have those memories. My life has been going well so far. I don't want my royal heritage to come back for me.

I mean me and my siblings are the rightful heir to the throne of the vampire world.

But i just don't want it. I want to stay with Edward forever. I want to stay with my family. I finally have that.

I don't want it to go away.

That's my story.

I was hanging around in the living room with Alice watching tv. Well trying to. Alice kept on talking. Finally she stopped, i looked over my shoulder and saw that she was in vision mode. Just like Bianca. I miss her.

Alice pulled out of her vision and called out, "Family meeting now! Carlisle wants to tell us something" . Instantly everyone came to the living room. I sighed and scooted over. Emmett sat next to me with Edward on my other side holding my waist.

"Uhm, thank you alice." Carlisle said.

"Everyone, Aro invited us to a party that celebrates the anniversary of Volturi. He insisted we come. Of course that gives us no choice..." Carlisle said.

"Alright PARTAY!" Emmett said.

"Idiot, we go so we don't get killed." Alice coutnered.

"Whatever" I said.

"It's okay love. They won't hurt us anymore. I'll make sure of it." Edward growled. I kissed his cheek. I just don't want to go back.

"He said they have a special visitor. Well three actually. He wanted us to meet them." Carlisle said.

Soon enough we were all in Volterra. Edward grabbed my suitcases and we were already headed down towards the castle.

It's exactly like last time. Except, no cheeriness.

When we got to the castle. Many vampires were just unloading ready to get in. I saw the Denali's but avoided contact, while the rest of my family greeted them. I walked in by myself. Nessie is with Jake, so she'll be safe. I saw the painting of my mother and father. I almost cried. But remmbered that i couldn't

I look like mom. Brown hair in curly locks. I miss her. I miss Daddy too.

"Fascinating painting isn't it?" Aro said. I tried my hardest not to punch him in the face.

"I worked with them you know, finest people i've ever met. Their kids were delightful. Especially the two girls." He said. I nodded. I was one of those two you bitch.

"Come Bella, people and your family are waiting to be introduced to the three guests." I followed him.

Inside i saw the most shocking thing ever.


	2. Chapter 2

My entire family was sitting at the front with Caius and Marcus. Aro guided me over and seated me next to Edward.

"My dearest friends, welcome to the anniversary dance of volturi. Today we have three special guests. These three young vampires tried to take over volturi. Would you like to know why? It's because they thought we were the bad guys, they thought they could do a better job than us. Therfore they tried to kill us. They are now a sacrifice for the previous king and queen of volturi. May they rest in peace."

"Rest in peace" Everyone in the room chanted.

"Please welcome our prisoners." Aro clapped. Everyone in the hall laughed and clapped along with Aro. I clapped as well. Who was stupid enough to take over these idiots. I would, but i don't want to hurt others. Well, i am the rightful heir.

Three bodies emerged from the shadows.

One girl was wearing a blood red dress and had straight light brown hair. She had a thin figure.

The eldest boy, had shaggy dark brown hair that covered half of his left eye. Lean and muscular form.

The other boy had hair like Edward's but in light brown. He had a lean and muscular form as well. Both boys wore tuxes.

They all had golden eyes. I gasped. I knew these three.

My siblings tried to take over again. Why hadn't they included me, or at least inform me about this. I hissed.

"Good job, Mrs. Cullen, these vampires are not worthy of your presence. Bella. Will you do the honor of getting rid of these catastrophes?" The CUllens looked at me and i nodded. Edward let go of my hand and i walked towards my three siblings. I won't kill them. I will not kill them.

Bianca, Craig and Carter stared at me. My eyes held longing for them. But i have to act quick on this. I put my shield above my siblings and i so that nobody can hear us.

_YOUR ALIVE BELLA! _Bianca screamed

_of course Bianca. Why wouldn't I? _i told her

_Aro lied. He lured us in saying that you died, he said he killed you. _Carter said.

_We tried to take over again but we couldn't. What are we going to do Bells? _Craig asked.

_ follow my lead._

they nodded.

"Bella, time is wasting. We still have a party to attend to." Aro sang.

"Aro, Aro, Aro. What have you done?" I told him.

_time to let our secret out. i hate how he's running this place. time for us to come out. don't you agree?_ i told my siblings.

"What do you mean Bella?" Aro asked.

"I'm asking you. What have you done to the vampire world? I heard the king and queen got murdered. But nobody knew why?"

"They did." Caius said.

"Yes, can you tell us anything else about them?" I ask.

"They were wonderful rulers. Everybody loved them." Marcus said.

"How about family relations?" I ask.

"None." Aro said quickly.

"Lies." Bianca whispered.

"Exactly." I said.

"What would you know bout them Bella? Your a new born." Aro stated. Everybody laughed. The Cullens looked at me weirdly. Including Edward.

"am i aro? Describe my appearance." I tell him.

"What will this prove?" Caius said.

"Describe it Aro." I tell him again.

"Blonde, golden eyes, thin figure, pointy nose, straight hair." He tells me.

"There we go." I say,.

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room shouts.

"She has brown, curly hair Aro. No pointy nose. Yes a thin figure. Yes golden eyes. But Blonde?" Edward said.

"Are you all blind. She has blonde hair." Aro ran up to me.

"What are you playing at Bella? Tell them their wrong."

"Guess again Aro." I got him out of the spell so he can see me clearly now.

"NO, i thought he killed you." Oh, him. He stagged back.

"Nope. he just couldn't see me properly." Aro staggered back. I unlocked my siblings from their chains and thy stood next to me.

"Hi Uncle Aro." We all said. Everyone in the room gasped. This is fun.

"Uncle? Never. I will kill you." aro said. He charged for us but i stopped him. I talked to him in my mind.

_"Oh, you won't. Mommy and Daddy wouldn't like that. Not after what we saw. You know the truth. The truth that will get you killed by not only us, but everyone around you. They loved Mom and Dad, don't know why you didn't. Plus me and Bianca know a dark secret of yours. If it ever gets out, you will pay." I tell him._

_"Fine. Don't say anything. I will treat you like proper guests and give you the best treatment. But say a word about that, and you are dead."_

_"I am dead. People deserve to know the truth."_

_"They can't handle the truth." _

_"It will come out, not today, not tomorrow. But it will one day. I shall let it slide. If you let my siblings and everyone in this room go and never harm them."_

_"deal. Let's enjoy this party." Aro said._

"Change of events. Isabella has changed my mind and i decided to give them a second chance. Thank you Isabella." Aro walked back to his chair. My siblings and i walked to the table far from everyone. I sat down with them. I could feel my other family's stare on me the entire time.

"I have to tell them."

"When we get back alright?" Bianca said.

"Miss you Bellaboo." Carter said.

We did one group hug and I heard growling from the head table.

I put my head down and thought about what to say to them


	3. Chapter 3

The party died down and not once did the cullens approach me. I guess i'm going to have to leave. I probably embarassed them. My siblings's room were still near the dungeon. A small room with three beds. I shall be bunking with Bianca. When everyone went to their rooms Aro, Caius and Marcus requested that we stay behind for a bit.

The Cullens were staring at me, Edward looked like he wanted to be near me but i didn't put hope on it. They had to be forced to go to their rooms. I took a deep breath.

"well, such turns of events hm?" Aro asked.

"You do realize that people will think you are insane for calling me uncle right?" Aro said.

"They don't. I made sure of it. Everyone thinks that us three are just rebellious teens. Nobody remembers us calling you uncle." Craig said.

"Wait us three? What about me?" I ask.

"They think that Aro stopped you from killing them. Your family is just confused about you right at the moment. It's as if this whole event never happened." Craig said.

"You do know that we can never tell people about the past. If you do, you four will have everything taken from you." Caius said.

"What was so wrong that you'd want to kill us? You already killed our parents. Anything else?" Carter asked.

"You know why." Aro and Caius looked at Bianca and me. Of course we only knew. We looked away. Trying to get rid of those horrible memories.

"NO WE DON'T!" Carter screamed.

"Patience Prince Carter." Marcus said.

"Why would you kill our parents anyway?" Craig asked.

"A certain deal wasn't fulfilled." Aro said.

"It's all your fault. Everyone should know what you did!" I screamed at him.

"Uh,uh. Nobody knows that the previous rulers had children. Only us eight." Caius said. Eight?

"So? We are better rulers. Mother and Father agreed on it." Carter said.

"Yes, but since you disappeared, that rule has been over lifted. Did you not know that your parents has signed me as backup. In case you suddenly disappeared? Well, now i'm in power. If you try to take it from us, well Bella, your precious daughter and family will be eliminated."

"You can't do this. The contract didn't say anything about this!" I said.

"Oh somebody didn't read it? Well it clearly states it. You cannot over power us unless we die. Which is impossible. I did teach you everything i know." Aro said.

"Fuck you Aro." Bianca said.

"Good night children. It's nice to see you again." Aro said. We all ran back to our room. I bunked with my siblings.

"i miss mom." Bianca said.

"I miss her too." I told her.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Craig said.

"Yeah, we know his plan. But how to foil it?" Carter said.

"Plan?" I ask.

"While we were prisoner here we found out that Aro is planning to get rid of the entire mortal world and replace it into vampire world. He is going to manipulate everyone here to join his side. He's going to tell everyone that the mortals destroyed mom and dad. He says he wants revenge when really all he wants is the world." Bianca said.

"We need to stop him. We need to tell my family." I tell them. They agreed and we went to the Cullens room.

Unfortunatley my family was with the Denali's right now. But i went in anyway. My siblings followed me.

"What are those prisoners doing here bella?" Rose shrieked.

"Call them prisoners and your calling me a prisoner too Rose." I tell her.

"Why are you acting this way love?" Edward aked.

"Because i'm trying to protect both of my families." I tell them.

"Who?" Esme asked me.

"Them." I point to my siblings. They wave timidly.

"What's the use?" Jasper asked.

"They're my siblings. Okay?" I told them. They looked at me like i'm crazy.

"Sweetheart? Are you alright." Edward asked me.

"Of course i am. These are my brothers and sister. Edward i was born way before you were. Even before Carlisle."

"Somethings wrong with her." Emmett whispered to Jasper.

"Look, you know the previous rulers, yeah they had kids. And we're it." Craig said.

"Wow, you're messed up." I think Tanya said that.

Just like that everyone in the room bursted into laughter. My siblings and i were getting pissed.

But the door opened and a man that looked oddly familiar came out. He took one look at the room and my family. He looked confused and looked at us. His eyes opened wide and he bowed down. Oh now i remember him.

"Eleazar what are you doing? Bowing down to these crazies?" I think kate, said.

"YOU ARE CRAZY IF YOU DO NOT SEE THE POWER THEY HOLD! Mr and Ms Volturi it's an honor to see you again" I shook my head. Bianca and i were smiling. Carter and Craig were chuckling. Everyone in the room was silent except for us.

"Eleazar it's been the longest time hasn't it?" Bianca said. Yeah, he was our body guard one time. We just grew to love him. He also helped us with our powers.

"Rise Eleazar. You are no longer our body guard. You are our favorite uncle." I told him. He stood up and hugged all of us. Bianca and I squealed.

"You ladies have grown up so much like your mother. You gents, my goodness you are looking exactly like your father." He turned to the vampires behind him.

"Obviously you people i call family haven't been listening to my stories at Volterra. You obviously are blind to what i see. You do not understand what these four innocent children are going through. They are older than you, yet you show no respect for the rightful heir of Volturi. If i was still working here, you would've been eliminated from my sight for just mocking their rightful place. I am very disappointed in you." He shouted at them.

"What are you saying Eleazar? These surely can not be the children you have guarded with the previous rulers?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yeah we are. Plus we've gained extra powers. I can whoop your asses anytime. I have taken from my father." Craig said.

"You still want proof?" I ask.

"A bit. We kind are getting convinced. But we're not there yet. I mean you were human when we found you." Alice said.

"Nope. Half-human." I told them. I looked around the room and realized that this was me and Bianca's room before. Everything was still in the rightful place. That means the stuff i hid is probably still here.

"I'll get you proof. Bianca this is our old room. Help me look." She nodded and we ran around the room stomping on the floor trying to break open the tile. Bianca was doing the same.

"Found it!" She screamed. I ran over to her and grabbed the stuff inside. It was my old doll that had my name on it.

_Isabella Marie Swan Volturi_

My journal with all the events happening here at Volturi. Bianca's journal.

A picture of all four of us as children.

And finally a picture of us with our parents. We were 17 at the time. We looked like we hadn't aged at all.

"Here's your proof." I tossed it to Alice. She caught it gasped. She compared us and gasped again.

"It is. Bella. How is this possible? Your the daughter of the previous rulers? That means...wow." Alice said. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"I'm soo sorry i didn't believe you. Please forgive me your majesty." Alice said.

"Majesty? Really? I'm your sister. Just treat me like ordinary Bella." I tell her.

"Of course. What was i thinking? Even if you are royal you still have no taste in clothes." She pointed out.

"Watch it pixie."

"Sorry."

Everyone else had a look at our stuff and apologized, Edward apologized the most. I tried acting mad at him but it was no use. I loved him too much.

"I'm sooooooo sorry Bella!" Edward said. He held me in his strong arms.

"I forgive you hot stuff." I kissed him.

"Guys these are my siblings. Prince Craig, Prince Carter and Princess Bianca. guys these are the Cullens and Denali's."

"Nice to meet you." They say in sync.

Then Bianca coughed ice. What?

"Did you just cough out ice?" Carter asked.

"yeah, been meaning to say something about that."

"Oh majesties, i have the will of your mother and father. they gave it to me as a secret. It's as if they knew something was going to happen that day." Eleazar told us.

He handed me a scroll.

_Dearest children,_

_By the time you read this, we are probably ridden from this world. Please remember that we love you._

_Dearest Carter_

_My strong boy, your so much like me and your father at the same time. For our parting gift we give you the library, hoping you will find more knowledge that willl give you everything._

_We also give you the tv and stereo you so much as wanted._

"YES!" Carter shouted.

_Dearest Bianca,_

_Such a beautiful girl. I hope you find a suitor one day. I know you will. For our parting gift we ask that you will be the oracle, if you will, of the Volturi. Since i am no longer there, i need you to take my place as oracle. I love you my dear._

_Your father also gives you the cars in the garage. You can do anything you want with it._

"AAIIGHT!" Bianca yelled.

_Dearest Craig_

_My eldest boy, we leave you in charge as the leader of the guard. You will teach self defense and act as a leader in Volturi. All four of you will. We also give you the weapons we hold in the gym._

_No hurting your siblings you understand?_

"Wow mom. Way to embarass me even if you are dead." Craig said.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know you had a difficult time. But please remember that you did a good job of protecting everybody. We honor you for that. I love you so much. I give you complete leadership of the entire Volturi. I know you will be a good leader. You will make all the decision._

_Bonus you get the entire kitchen and interior decroating terms. Love you sweetheart._

_We both miss you all so very much _

_Children, new powers are coming your way. All four of you will control elements. I have seen in the future that you will use these new found powers to destroy the evil that is heading your way. _

_We have put you in dear care. Aro. Please be safe._

_Love, _

_Mother and Father, King and Queen of Volturi_

"Isabella and Bianca you have a seperate letter from your mother and father. I suggest you read it elsewhere."

"Hang on hang on, element powers?" Craig said.

"I dunno." Carter said.

We nodded and headed to our old room.

_Isabella and Bianca,_

_I should've told you before, but if you haven't found suitors you are to marry Aro and Caius._

_You know Caius, Aro's 'brother'. I know you do not like them, for reasons i do not know why but they have agreed to take you two as your wives by the time we are gone._

_Please consider this. They understand you and love you two very much._

_I'm sorry if this does not suit you but please it's for the best. This only stands if you haven't found suitors. Your father wants it._

_I do not. You should choose who you love. But you know your father, he wants to give you the perfect life. Please make wise decisions. You four will be excellent rulers. _

_The contracts are signed. All we need is your signature._

_I'm sorry_

_Love Mommy and Daddy._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We screamed.

"Bella, you're fine. It's me that's worried. Aro must've done something to them. I just can't...can't." Bianca stuttered.

"I'm freaking out because i know Aro's going to do something to tear me and Edward apart."

The door crashed.

"I heard 'you and i apart' THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Edward growled.

"It might Edward..." I said.

"I won't let it happen." Edward promised.

I love Edward and trust him, but i think this is one promise he can't keep.


End file.
